Sburb
Sburb is the human name for a sandbox-style game that takes place superimposed over the real world, rather than in a virtual space. The server player is able to manipulate the client's environment in real time in a manner reminiscent of The Sims. Actions available to the server player include being able to build rooms, add on to existing rooms, deploy game objects such as the Totem Lathe, and manipulate objects in the client's environment. Goal The game Sburb is played by many people, each one of them unknowingly the target of their own meteor, each one of them being oblivious to previous players' experience, each one of them being annihilated individually yet collectively, every one of them victim of destruction on a massive yet undetermined scale, leveling entire cities and towns. If the player is successful in retrieving and damaging in some way his or her unique Cruxite Artifact before the meteor hits, the impacted area is excised from the physical plane - leaving only a desert wasteland in its place. This is the process that sends the player to their planet within the Incipisphere - where the real game begins. The ultimate purpose of Sburb is as a method of procreation for entire universes - a single planet is sacrificed in order to create an entirely new universe (or several are sacrificed for several universes), which may themselves propagate one or more universes, and so on. Therefore, the objective of Sburb is the successful creation of a new universe, which is implied to be the nature of the Ultimate Alchemy. Gameplay Mechanics Introduced in The Omega Session: *Comb Rave/Hive Ragtime **Pang nectar dropped by honey imps **Shadow nectar dropped by shadow imps *Third tier prototyping **Can only be accessed after entering the fourth gate Name Sburb is reffered to by many names on different planets, always six letters, starting with 'S' and using 'B'. Rarely, such as in the case of Sbonk, the ending "B" may be substituted for another letter. These different titles are usually compatible, depending on the version. For example, Sburb beta 1.1 will be compatible with Sgrub beta 1.1, ect. Known titles *Sburb (Earth) *Sgrub (Alternia) *Sbonk (Zillyhoo) *Stomb (Derse + Prospit) **Note: Since Stomb allows Carapaces to join the game, Stomb may be a glitch in the Omega Session's version of Sburb, as Carapaces are a product of Sburb and are only meant to be NPCs. Bugs Introduced in Homestuck: *Grimdark **Makes the player develop darkened skin, glowing eyes and a thorny black aura reminiscent of the horrorterrors' tentacles, and begin speaking in an incomprehensible language. The fabled blackdeath trance of the woegoffiks. **Can be triggered by overlong exposure to Horrorterrors and the darkness in the furthest ring, or by a disturbing bug in trickster mode. Introduced in The Omega Session: *Heinous **Oh my GOD. *Derspit **A bizarre mix between Derse and Prospit, Derspit is a glitched planet ordinarily at civil war with itself during the course of the game. It sometimes appears as the only moon, and other times as a third. However, occasionally, as in the Omega Session, Derspit is deserted. Powerups Note: Most powerups, especially the Trickster upgrade, are considered morally incorrect to use by most. Would you cheat at real life? *Trickster **Causes the player to turn into a cheerful and delusional version of themselves. Frees all but the most stubborn or hardheaded of players of all inhibitions. The fabled peachy trance of the jokebollocks. Category:MISC Trivia *Derspit was originally conceived as a headcanon for singleplayer Sburb on Tumblr, before "Dead Sessions" were a thing in Homestuck.